


Wasserlauf

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Wasserlauf

Sie hatten schon viel zu viel Wasser verbraucht, noch ein paar Minuten mehr und es ging als völlige Verschwendung durch. Der metallische Arm um Steves Hüfte war vor Kurzem noch eiskalt gewesen, jetzt fühlte er sich immer heißer an. 

Bucky versuchte meistens ihn nicht mit der linken Hand anzufassen doch jedes Mal, wenn es ihm auffiel und er sie wegzog, war Steve schneller und holte sie wieder zurück. 

Es war nicht nur das eigenartige Gefühl von Metall auf seiner Haut, welches ihm einen Kick gab. Es war ihm einfach wichtig seinem Freund zu zeigen, dass er ihn auch so akzeptierte.


End file.
